


Sweet Dreams

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun came home tired at the end of the day, and soon he was fast asleep.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Kudos: 71





	Sweet Dreams

Jihyun was _tired_.  
MC had been able to tell the second he’d walked through the door. He’d been covered in paint, a collage of colours from the softest of pinks to the brightest, cheeriest of yellows were spattered across his clothes, and she could see green smears on his chin and emerging from his hairline like spring flowers beginning to sprout.  
She’d opened her arms wide and he’d practically collapsed into them, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She’d stumbled back, but had managed to regain her balance enough to embrace her tired husband, not caring that some of the paint that now adorned his clothes and skin were smudging against her own.  
Now, one takeout pizza and the first fifteen minutes of a movie, and he was fast asleep.  
MC couldn’t help smiling as his chest rose and fell with his soft, slow breaths. He was lying against her, and his head had rolled to the side, and it was now smushed against her own chest. One arm was still around her waist, the other tangled in the blanket they’d tucked around themselves. His hair was mussed, and it tickled against the skin above the collar of her shirt, but she dared not move. Not when he looked so soft, so content, lost in the bliss of sleep.  
Instead, she paused the movie, humming as she brushed her fingers through his downy hair. She ran the pads of her fingertips delicately over the tips of his ears, the spots that always seemed to turn the brightest crimson when he was embarrassed or impassioned. Then down, along the lines of his jaw, quietly mouthing the words of a love song.  
He shifted, snuggling closer against her, one of his legs hooking around hers, a whispered murmur slipping past his lips. Then he was settling again, sighing in his sleep as he grew still.  
MC felt her heart aching as it swelled with emotion. As she felt it overflowing in the golden, shining light that always swept through her when she was with him.  
She felt her heart singing, too. Because here was her husband, the most precious person in her life, cuddled against her, lost in what she hoped were dreams of warm sunshine and colourful landscapes and glittering magic that sparkled in the same shade of blue as his hair. That sparkled the way his eyes always did when he laughed.  
She brushed back his swooping bangs, trailing her fingers across his brow, still singing softly.  
_“You are my sunshine…”_  
It was a child’s song, and yet whenever she looked at him she couldn’t help thinking of it. Of how he was so warm, of how she always wished to be embraced by him. How he was a shining light in her life, one she cherished dearly. One she always wanted to bask in.  
_“My only sunshine…”_  
His lashes fluttered across his cheeks, a blue so pale she almost couldn’t see them. But the light from the lamp they had left on washed over him, making their pale colour shine and glitter like slivers of turquoise gems.  
She leaned forward, brushing a featherlight kiss against his brow. Then the side of his head, the corner of his jaw.  
He looked so sweet lying there, so utterly adorable, it was hard not to press kisses to his face. Not when he looked so peaceful, so serene. She was glad he’d fallen asleep against her, if only because it meant she got to embrace him while he slept, got to hold him as he cuddled her in his sleep.  
She ran her fingers through his hair, her own eyes growing heavy as she hummed, as she quietly breathed the words of her favourite love songs. She pressed another kiss to his brow before resting her head against the top of his, feeling herself drawn into her own dreams, into the gentle, soothing warmth of sleep.  
“I love you,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around him as her eyelids began to droop. “I love you, my sunshine.”  
And as her eyes finally closed, and she slipped into the land of dreams, she didn’t notice the way colour bloomed across Jihyun’s face. The way his ears flushed a burning crimson.  
But the quiet _‘I love you, too,’_ he whispered managed to slip through her slumbering mind, embracing her as tightly as he did in that moment. And she smiled, the happiness, the sunlight, she felt with him following her into her dreams.


End file.
